


Odin Family Road Trip

by Chianine



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is ready to turn this chariot around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin Family Road Trip

The traffic leaving the city was jam-packed on the Bifrost.

The Allfather cursed himself. He should have guessed it would be like this on Idunn's Infinite Millenial Gala.

But no. Frigga said she want to go to Niffleheim to see the “change of the seasons.” Which made no sense because there was only one season in the frozen wasteland. When he tried to explain to her that the place was a hellhole, literally, a frozen Hel, she argued, and said that they had just opened up a new theme park where Thor and Loki could go inner-tubing.

And she had to say that right in front of the boys.

He gripped the reigns and tried to hide his aggravation from his wife beside him. Then he wondered about the silence in the backseat, which hadn't occurred in the ten years they had been sitting in this dead-lock.

Suddenly something wet landed on his neck, accompanied by a stifled giggle. He grabbed it and threw it into the oncoming traffic leading into the city.

“Thor!” Odin heard the high-pitched scream issuing from behind his ears and turned around to see only one of his sons in the backseat. Just then a speeding chariot pancaked the frog Odin had just thrown under its wheels, much to his wife's horror.

Great, now she was going to act like it was all his fault.

Gritting his teeth, he extended his left arm out of the chariot and furiously drew his son into his hand.

“That serves you right! I told you not to distract me when I'm driving!” He growled at the gory mass, shaking it as the left eyeball and intestines hung out limply. Then he threw it behind him into his younger son's lap.

“Here! Put your brother back together! You're lucky he's immortal! I'm not doing it. You're going to learn to fix your own mistakes!”

“He started it! He hit me!” Loki whined as he cast his brother back to proper form. 

"Thor, stop hitting your brother. Loki, stop turning your brother into a frog!" Odin screamed, then turned to face the little sprites the Norns had punished him with. "If you two cannot behave I swear to Me I will leave you on the side of the Bifrost." 

“But that doesn't matter because we're not moving anyway. We'd just be standing next to the chariot.” The little silver tongue retorted, thinking himself very clever.

"Oh really? Well, consider this, if you two don't knock it off, I will turn this chariot around! Believe me, I would much rather spend this three-day weekend relaxing in my Odinsleep than watching the two of you go inner-tubing in Hel!”"


End file.
